True Love Conquers All, Even Evil
by TrueLoveDoesNotAlter
Summary: What happens when one person changes the lives of everyone in Tree Hill? Set during 3x21. A normal day, turned tragic. Rated T just to be safe, also for violence and gun references.


**True Love Conquers All, Even Evil**

**Summary: This fan fiction is set right during 3x21. Brooke and Peyton are in the grocery store shopping for some things they still need for Haley and Nathan's rehearsal dinner. Lucas just got back from visiting colleges with his mom. Karen left Lucas at home to check on how things are at the café, and Lucas has decided to spend his day at home, unpacking, before heading to the dinner tonight. Haley is heading to the grocery store to pick up food for the apartment. Nathan is at the River Court, trying to stay in shape for the play-offs. Something is going to happen that is going to change everyone's lives upside down.**

Brooke and Peyton are linking arms and walking through the aisles.

"So, what else do we need to buy for tonight, B. Davis?" asked Peyton.

"Well…we need to buy some candlesticks for Naley's table!" exclaimed Brooke, exciting to be shopping with her best friend, "Tonight is going to be awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the café, Karen is standing behind the counter, checking to make sure everything is in order.

"Deb!" Karen called.

"Yes Karen?" Deb replied, from back in the storage room.

"Are we all out of coffee filters?" Karen asked.

"Umm…let me check!" Deb said as she searched through different boxes. "Yea, we are, sorry Karen, I should've gotten them before you got back!"

"Oh, no problem. I'll just run to the grocery store and grab some before we open!" said Karen as she was grabbing her jacket and preparing to head out into the cold North Carolina morning air. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen and Haley see each other, as they are both on their way into the store!

"Hey Haley!" Karen said as she smiled and held the door open for Haley.

"Hi Karen! When did you get back?" Haley questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Well…" Karen began to say before Brooke cut her off.

"Karen? Tutor girl? What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked excitedly as she hugged each of them.

"I had to get some coffee filters for the café." Karen said.

"Yea, and I had to pick up some food for the apartment." Haley said, waiting for Karen to finish answering her question.

"I was just telling Haley that Lucas and I just got back this morning." Karen said, " Lucas said he is going to unpack today and that he would see everyone tonight at Tric."

"Oh, yay!" Brooke exclaimed, "I have his lines all ready!"

"Lines for what?" Haley asked confused as the three of them walked down the aisles, grabbing what they needed.

"It's a surprise Tutor wife-to-be-again!" said Brooke with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh great, I hate surprises!" said Haley sarcastically.

"Brooke!" Peyton called from around the corner, "I found the candle sticks, oh hey Karen, hey Haley!"

"Hi Peyton" Karen said as she searched for the right size coffee filters.

"So what are the candlesticks for?" Haley asked while hugging Peyton.

"None of your business!" Brooke said before Peyton could answer. Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke and Brooke replied with the same gesture.

And with that, they heard the scream. The scream that would change their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas sat on his bed, listening to the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult on his iPod. He missed Brooke, but he enjoyed getting away for a while. He looked at the suitcases sitting next to his bed.

"I had better start unpacking," Lucas thought to himself.

He pulled out his cell phone and decided that texting Brooke would be more fun than folding clothes.

He wrote, "Hey Cheery, I'm home! I'm excited for tonight, what are you up to?" He pressed send to speed dial #1. Brooke was always number one on his speed dial, except when he left her for Peyton. Lucas sat there thinking about all of the mistakes he made, but how much he loved Brooke, unaware that he may never see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stood on the free throw line and practiced his shooting. He was not going to end up like Damien West, unable to make a simple free throw. He thought about how happy he was that he was going to get married to Haley in front of all the people he cared about. He set the ball down and sat down on the bench, gulping down his bottle of Gatorade. He remembered how he proposed to her at Rachel's cabin.

_"Marry me again Haley, marry me again in front of all our friends and family."_

He remembers how funny she had been when she lost her ring and tried to hide it from him, when actually he stole it to repropose.

_"Why are you wearing mittens, its like a million degrees in here?" Nathan asked her._

_"My hands are just really cold." Haley said, worried that Nathan would find out she lost her wedding ring._

He finished his Gatorade and got ready to shoot some more free throws. This wedding was going to be perfect and nothing was going to get in the way of it, or so he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scream that caused the whole store to become dead silent had come from the cashier when she saw that the man standing in front of her had a gun to her face.

"Give me all the money in the registers!" he shouted as he glanced around the room, checking for people calling the police.

The cashier quickly tried to open the drawer to the register, but it was stuck.

"I said give me the money or someone is going to get hurt!" he screamed.

The man was wearing a ski mask over his face, so no one knew who it was. The drawer finally opened and the terrified cashier started pulling money out of the register and handing it to the man.

"Now I want you…"he said pointing to Haley," to close all of the blinds and lock the doors."

Brooke, Peyton, and Karen held onto Haley and unwillingly let her go as she slowly walked towards the blinds as the gun was aimed at her face. She drew them closed and walked towards the door. She looked back at the people she cared about. She could have run out the door, but she did not want to leave them, and he may have shot the gun as she opened the door. She turned the lock and walked back over to Brooke, Peyton, and Karen.

"Good," he said in a voice that almost sounded scared, "throw me your cell phones, no one is leaving until I have everything that I want."

Everyone threw their cell phones into a pile on the floor and stepped back. Suddenly, Brooke's began to vibrate. It was her text message from Lucas. The man picked it up and threw it against the wall. Everyone jumped as the little pieces flew out of it.

"Now do exactly what I say, and you will all leave here alive." he said in a forceful voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER

Please Review! I will update soon!

Coming Next: What does this man really want? Who will try and save them? This fic will be 3-5 chapters long if things go the way I plan.  
I hope you like it so far!


End file.
